Episode 8023/8024 (25th December 2017)
Plot Robert bolts awake on the sofa of Keepers Cottage to find Victoria, Diane, Doug and Bernice preparing lunch whilst singing carols. He questions what happened last night and insists he needs to see Aaron. Confused Robert walks outside where a band are performing and Dan and Amelia sing along. Jimmy approaches Robert and embraces him to wish him a Merry Christmas. Robert gets away from Jimmy as fast as possible. Somehow, he's ended up wearing Jimmy's boxers. Robert goes chasing after Aaron but he bumps into Lawrence on the way. Lawrence winds Robert up, questioning how long it'll be until Robert ends up treating Aaron badly. Robert believes Aaron will forgive him for the bad things he's done but Lawrence reminds Robert that he conceived a child whilst Aaron was in prison. Lawrence states your imperfections make you who you are, and that's exactly why Robert and Aaron can never work. Again, bewildered Robert bolts awake on the sofa. He heads outside again where the band are playing. Jimmy again approaches Robert and repeats what he previously said which further confuses Robert. Robert gets away from Jimmy and goes chasing after Aaron again but he's stopped when he sees Rebecca outside the shop. Robert asks where Seb is, demanding to see his son. Rebecca tells Robert he isn't that special, his biggest success in business was to flirt his way into a position of power, he now lives in his sister's house and doesn't have a single friend. Robert demands he picks up Seb later but Rebecca says their son got ill. For a third time, increasingly perplexed Robert wakes up on the sofa of Keepers Cottage. He again walks outside where again he bumps into Jimmy. Before Jimmy can mention his underpants again, Robert reveals he's wearing them and quickly walks away. Robert heads down to Mill Cottage where he bumps into Lachlan. Robert heads into the darkened Mill Cottage followed by Lachlan. Lachlan reminds Robert that everyone has given him years of their lives and all they've got back in return is lies, cheats and schemes. Robert jolts awake on the sofa yet again. Robert walks out of the house for a fourth time. He can't stand the thought of small talk with Jimmy so punches him to the ground. Robert heads to Mill Cottage to see Aaron but he's speechless when they come face-to-face as he doesn't know what's happening. Robert is surprised when Liv tells him he and Aaron are getting back together. Aaron comments Robert needs to play his part but suddenly he's begging Robert not to die as he's not ready to lose him. Robert wakes up in a cold sweat on the sofa. It's the day of Aaron's funeral. Robert watches as Aaron's coffin is taken to the church by a horse and carriage. He can't believe this is all real. Robert walks to the Cemetery where Aaron's loves ones watch as his coffin is lowered into the ground. Robert's further confused when the ghost of Val begins to talk to him. Robert insists Aaron means the world to him. Val knows the way Robert has treated Aaron proves otherwise but Robert protests Aaron knows he loves him. Val is confused as to why she's appearing in Robert's dream and suggests Robert had a thing for him. After reminding Robert of his role in the helicopter crash and her subsequent death, Val encourages Robert to jump in Aaron's grave. When Robert doesn't, Val pushes him in. Val ends up in the grave with Robert and opens the coffin to reveal Robert inside. Robert is freaked out although Val explains it's a visual metaphor. He hurts people so if he keeps interfering in Aaron's life then the funeral will be for real at some point - it will result in Aaron's, Robert's or both their funerals. Val disappears as Robert is brought back to life at the hospital. Alex doesn't see any reason why Robert won't be all right. When Robert comes around he asks Diane where he is and if Aaron is okay. He questions what happened to him. Lawrence gets out of the car. He's shocked that he's hit someone as he didn't see anything. Lawrence crouches over the body on the road and realises he's accidentally hit Robert. Paramedics rush Robert to the hospital where Alex tends to him. Aaron visits Robert but he feels the need to explain to Alex why he's there when suddenly Robert's monitors start going off. As Alex and his colleagues try to bring Robert around, Aaron begs Robert not to die as he isn't ready to lose him. Robert wakes up in hospital on Christmas morning with Diane and Victoria sitting at his bedside. Robert tells them he had some weird dreams. At Wishing Well Cottage the Dingles plus Liv and Gerry gather to celebrate potentially their last Christmas in the house. Doug has brought some Christmas dinner to the hospital for him, Diane, Robert and Victoria to enjoy. Alex calls in at Wishing Well to see Aaron. Aaron is relieved Alex isn't bringing bad news about Robert. After Diane and Doug leave, Robert tells Victoria about his nightmares. Robert believes he's a blight on the life of nearly everyone he meets. He declares he doesn't want to be like that so Victoria suggests he starts changing from today. Alex advises Aaron to do some thinking about what he wants as he feels like he's sharing Aaron with Robert. Lawrence visits Robert. Robert is aware it was Lawrence who ran him over but he's told the police Lawrence had no chance of avoiding him as he drunkenly stepped out in front of his car. Lawrence is taken aback that Robert has told the police the truth although soon figures out why when Robert asks for a favour. At Wishing Well Cottage, the Dingles chug beer from a wellie. Robert asks Lawrence to see Seb as he want to be a proper part of his son's life. Lawrence believes Seb deserves a better father than Robert but states it isn't his choice whether Robert plays a role in his son's life. Lawrence doesn't doubt Robert has good intentions, but he does doubt his ability to see them through. Victoria and Aaron discuss their troublesome relationships. Victoria believes Aaron and Robert could somehow work everything out. She advises him not to give up on what he wants. Whilst Alex is doing some checks, Robert apologises for yesterday. The conversation turns to Aaron and Robert is surprised when Alex reveals he and Aaron are done as there's obviously still something between Aaron and Robert. Robert tells Alex not to finish things with Aaron as he's ready to lose Aaron. Later, Alex bumps into Aaron in the corridor and knows he's on his way to see Robert. Aaron wants to explain things but Alex doesn't see much point. Aaron makes his way to see Robert where he's stunned to learn Robert has told Alex not to give up on him. Robert admits he loves Aaron so that's why he needs to step aside. Aaron is annoyed Robert is making decisions for him and tearfully states he's the one who decided he should be with Alex, or anyone but Robert. Aaron hopes they can be friends at some stage and gives Robert a peck on the cheek before leaving. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Liv Flaherty - Isabel Hodgins *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Paramedic - Lindsay Stanger *PC Hayes - John Weaver *Nurse - Anna Denise Whelan Locations *Keepers Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior *David's Shop - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Cemetery *Hotten General Hospital - Robert's room, corridors and car park *Road next to The Roamers Rest *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 5.50pm. *First appearance of Val Pollard since Episode 7277 (31st August 2015) and final appearance of Charlie Hardwick in the role. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,120,000 (28th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns